Coming Back
by cheng
Summary: Its been a year now, everything had happened. I woke up not knowing how I got there in the first place. Did i get injured during a case? Who is this person in my dream...? PLEASE RxR! My first Black Cat fic. Pairings TxS and JxR.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! This is my first Black Cat fic. I hope you guys will love it and RXR!

A/N: This story takes in both memories of Train and Saya from both the Manga and the Anime. Just in case you were wondering and this all happens when everything calms down after Eden and everyone is on their own journeys. The characters might be a little OC I think but I hope you will still like the story so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters.

_FUWA FUWA FURURIN__  
__ashita wa kitto_

_Saya…_

_The only one who can defeat him is you…_

_He was bleeding and couldn't hold his gun anymore. I went to him and held his hands still for the last shot and smiled._

_Saya… Thank you…_

She opened her eyes slowly and the nurse that was doing a check up on her jumped back in surprise.

"Sephiria, come in quickly! She's finally awake."

Sephiria walks up to the door hesitantly. _This is the girl that changed Train. I hope… _Sephiria just shook her thoughts away and turned the handle on the door and walked in. She looked at the girl with dark brown hair that was just a little past her shoulders now. She was lying down looking out the window and turned to Sephiria. Saya smiled weakly to her.

"He… llo."

_Her body is still trying to restore itself still. I can't blame her after being in a coma for about a year. _

I nodded in response. "How are you feeling?"

"Just… a little off, but…I think I'll be… fine. How…long was I…asleep?"

"About a year."

"WHAT?" Saya's eyes widened and she quickly shot up making herself dizzy. Sephiria helped her lay back down and adjusted her bed to help her sit up a bit.

Sephiria handed her cup of water. "I think you should have some." Saya willingly accepted it.

"I'm sorry for my sudden outburst. I didn't expect that. How did..?"

"We saved you at the pier when the tanker exploded and immediately called for medical assistance."

Saya still looked completely confused, like nothing was making sense. "Is anything the matter?"

"What was I doing at the pier in the first place?"

Sephiria just looked at her incredulously then immediately shook it off. "You don't remember anything that happened around that time?"

"I know that I was in town for the festival taking a break from work and everything is just blank. I guess I was terribly injured from a job or something," She stated in slight panic as she was talking to herself and trying to remember and laughed, "Maybe something hit my head when the tanker exploded." This made Sephiria laugh slightly.

"I think you'll remember in time, so for the mean time just take care of yourself."

"I will take care of myself, and I thank you for helping me so much. I didn't get to catch your name…miss?"

"Sephiria. Just call me Sephiria."

"Thank you very much Sephiria-san."

Sephiria smiled and stood up. "You're welcome and if you need anything from me just ask the nurses and they'll call me."

"Hai." Sephiria walked out the door and closed it. Saya sighed and continued to look out the window. _Who was that guy in my dream? It felt so real…_

_Train, I kind of understand what about her changed you… From the moment I walked in till I walked out, she had this overwhelmingly warm vibe._ Sephiria smiled, but then it faded. _Should I tell you about her recovery…?_

Sephiria went out to patrol around town. She was lost in deciding what she should do.

"Yo Sephiria-san!"

Sephiria looked up at the dark green haired man with the overly enthusiastic smile and nodded to him. "Jenos."

"What's wrong? It took you a while for you to see me. You usually catch me from far off and address me first." She looked to the right of him at the girl he was with nodded to her. "Rinslet."

"Hello." Rinslet smiled formally and nodded back. "Let's talk in the café." They got to the table and ordered. "You remember the talk of Minatsuki Saya, am I correct?"

"You're still on about that?" Rinslet punched Jenos on the shoulder. "Baka! Let her finish."

"She woke up from her coma today." "Wait a minute! She's still alive? How long have you known this?" "We were the ones that saved her from the exploding tanker. She was unconscious and her pulse was hardly there, but we managed to save her somehow."

"Have you told Train about any of this?" Jenos asked and Sephiria's eyes saddened slightly.

"What's the catch?" Rinslet asked immediately, "Instead of beating around the bush and sorry for my bluntness. No offense."

"None taken." Sephiria sighed and continued. "Well she doesn't remember the past recent events." Jenos immediately understood and went silent. "I don't understand what you mean." Rinslet said breaking the small moment of silence. "She doesn't have much recollection of the time when she met Train and when she went unconscious."

There was a long moment of silence and their drinks were untouched. Everyone was in complete thought of how to work with this situation, until Rinslet spoke. "I don't really have a solution and I'm also guessing that you guys don't either seeing how you guys are taking it right now, but I am willing to help her get back on her own two feet and hopefully remember what has happened, then we can work on from there. Yes or no?"

"I agree with Rins."

"Agreed."

"Can we meet her now?" asked Rins. "I'd love to meet her too." Rinslet just slapped the back of Jenos's head. "Ow. What was that for? I didn't mean it that way!" Sephiria nodded and they all got up and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Late update…. Sigh. I hope you guys aren't mad or disappointed in me. T_T I hope you guys like the update and continue to read. :D

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Black Cat series or anything that has to do with it. In my dreams I do…. Haha.

* * *

"SEPHIRIA-SAMA!" A nurse yelled while running in their direction. Other nurses were running everywhere in panic.

"What happened?"

"She's gone! We've been searching all over the facility for her, Sephiria-sama."

Sephiria turned to look at nodded and continued to walk over to Saya's room. She spotted a note on the dresser next to the bed.

_It got a bit stuffy in here, so I went to get some fresh air downtown. It's ridiculous to stay inside when the weather's nice out, neh? -Saya_

"Well she's going to be a handful isn't she." Jenos stated with a sigh. Rinslet chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?"

"She and Train are practically the same, always wondering around without a care in the world." A small soft smile grew on Sephiria's face.

"I'll go and find Saya." Jenos and Sephiria turned their attention to Rinslet in question. "I'll be with her, so you guys won't have to worry about her running into Train or attracting too much attention."

"Alright, but don't stay out too late. Her body is still weak at the moment." Rinslet nodded her head, "I guess I'll take my leave then." The door shut.

"So what do you plan to do, especially since Train's group was spotted in the next town?"

"Their group is stationed in the next town, but Train is already in town. I sensed him a few minutes before I ran into you and Rinslet," She sighed and sat down on a chair in the room, "I plan to tell Train everything, if I happen to run into him. That is, if he doesn't run into Saya himself." With that Jenos stayed silent.

* * *

"The clothes they laid out for me are pretty cute." Saya twirled in front of a shop window seeing her reflection and smiled. She was wearing a beige spaghetti strap flowy summer dress with a pink ribbon tied at her waist in a flower-like fashion. She continued to walk around town. She was walking around looking marveling at all the sights.

"ICE CREAM!" She heard a man yell. Saya came running towards the ice-cream truck.

"WAH! Amazing! So many flavors!" She was about to reach for her bag, but she forgot that she hadn't brought anything with her. Her stomach growled and she sweat dropped plastering a nervous, awkward smile at the old ice-cream man. He laughed and smiled warmly at her. "Here you go miss," He handed her a scoop of vanilla ice-cream, "On the house." "Are you sure, sir?" He nodded. "THANK YOU!" She bowed her head and walked along.

She stumbled across a huge fountain. The water was shooting out in a rhythmical pattern along with the music. "So pretty!" She clapped her hands in amazement when the water shot out in swirls and tricks. She stopped as she heard a kid, who looked no older than five, crying not too far from her. He was alone. _'Maybe he's lost.'_

She walked up next to him and knelt down to his level. "Is everything alright?" She inquired. The kid shook his head. "I-I-I can't f-find m-my m-m-m-momma." _'Poor thing.' _"Tell you what. I'll stay here with you till you find your momma. Would you like that?" The little boy nodded and held her hand. They sat down on the fountain ledge and she rubbed his back in soothing circles until he calmed down.

* * *

"Geez, I wonder how they can stay cooped up in that hotel room. It's a nice day outside too." Train said to no one in particular as he walked along, hands in his pockets.

He passed by a milk vendor and got some milk and went along his way. He jumped along rooftops, strolled down alleyways, wandered around town, humming to himself little tunes he would make up. He stopped abruptly as he heard a kid crying. _'Huh?'_ He turned towards the direction of the kid, making his way towards him. He stopped to notice some lady walk up to the kid. His face twisted into slight confusion.

She had hair that went a bit past her shoulders and a summer dress on. She turned around and sat next to the boy on the fountain ledge. She had sea green eyes. "Neh kiddo. If you cry too much, you'll get lots of wrinkles when you grow older. Like this!" She made a face at the little boy and he laughed. She smiled. "That's ugly!" Then she giggled. "I know! That's why you must always smile and think happily. Okay?"

"Okay! Neh, Onee-san?"

"Yes?"

"Is that why you seem so happy? 'Cuz you don't want wrinkles?"

She laughed, shook her head, and smiled. "I'm happy because there are so many great things in the world that make me smile."

"Ohhhhhh!" He said as he nodded his head in slight understanding.

Train knew she looked way too familiar. He rubbed his eyes a few times and pinched his cheeks. It hurt. He's not dreaming or maybe it was the milk and he's just hallucinating. _'It can't be her right__? She's gone… Right?' _He looked towards their direction again this time the little boy was looking at him like he was stupid and pointed in his direction.

"Onee-chan, look at that guy. He's pinching himself. Is he stupid or what?" She laughed and turned to look at Train. She immediately stopped laughing. "Onee-chan? Are you alright? Do you know that guy?"

When their eyes met, Train eyes widened. Saya was at a loss for words as she sat there with her mouth open in slight shock. _'It's the guy in my dream.'_ He unconsciously walked forward. They were three feet away from each other now. He was cut off by a lady who cut in between them hugging the kid.

"AKIRA! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Hi, Momma!" The kid said as he hugged his mom back. "Onee-chan here took good care of me."

"Thank you, Miss." The mom bowed her head in appreciation. "However can I thank you?" Saya shook her head. "No need to thank me. Your kid was very well behaved." She shot a wink at him and the kid smiled and laughed.

"Thank you again, Miss." The mom and the kid both waved and walked away.

She turned back to see the man still there in front of her gazing at her with a soft, sad, confusing look. "Hey, Mister. Are you okay?" She asked and with a small smile. He just silently stared at her. "You know you're gonna get all ugly when you get older if you keep that face up?"

He reached his hand out and poked her face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She stood up and wacked the back of his head. It hurt. "OW! Geez, Saya, you weirdo! I just wanted to know if I wasn't just seeing things." He sighed and turned to see her confused expression. _'Okay now something's definitely wrong. The Saya I knew would've definitely gotten angry.' _"Saya?" She shook her head and put on a smile.

"I seem to not remember meeting you, but let's start over." She stuck her hand out, "I'm Saya. Saya Minatsuki." Train frowned but then shook it off and reached to meet her hand, "Train Heartnet."

"Saya, there y—" Rinslet stopped. _'Uh-oh.'_ She started from Saya to their hands to Train. Train glared at her. _'Sephiria's not going to like this.'_

_

* * *

_

**Devil Without A Cause**: Haha. Thanks. I really hope you like this update.

**Trainsgirl13**: Thank goodness. I wanted as much as possible to get as much of the characters right as possible. Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot.

**Please RxR! I'd love that. It gives me inspiration. T_T**


End file.
